Noth the Plaguebringer
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: First boss of the Plague wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= =Attacks and Abilities= *'Curse of the Plaguebringer' - Curse - Curses the target with the Curse of the Plaguebringer. It is of the utmost importance that all Druids and Mages decurse this immediately, and that only melee DPS are hit by it. If the inflicted are not dispelled of the curse, they will become infected along with all of their nearby allies with the Wrath of the Plaguebringer (~40 yards or it hits the 20 closest people). *'Wrath of the Plaguebringer' - Infects nearby allies, inflicting Nature damage, then additional damage every 5 sec. for 10 sec. Deals 875 to 1125 shadow damage every 2 sec. This should hopefully never be applied to anyone in the raid, if even one person gets it, it will spread very quickly, wiping the raid. *'Blink' - He blinks periodically throughout the fight, causing a complete Aggro wipe. Cooldown is around 25 seconds when he is in the room, and he only travels a short distance, maybe 20 yards. Several ways to counter, including Intercept, Feral Charge, and having a secondary tank waiting near the closest ranged DPS/healers, ready to grab aggro. A possible way for horde to do this is to have shaman drop down searing totems where the MT is tanking. When Noth teleports to the balcony, all shaman should drop down Frost Resist totem so as to not break any shackles. *'Skeleton Spawns' - Every 30 sec Noth summons an army of skeletons. Emote/Yell: "Rise my Soldiers! Rise, and fight once More!." *'Cripple' - Magic - He will cast this everytime he blinks, on those around where he blinks FROM, doing an AoE debuff that slows movement, attack speed, and strength by 50%. A priest/paladin should be assigned to remove this from the MT as soon as the Blink occurs. *'Teleport' - He teleports on the balcony, and begins to summon more adds. 90 secs in the room -> 70 secs on the balcony -> 110 secs in the room -> 95 secs on the balcony ->180 secs in the room -> 120 secs on the balcony =Strategies= Have tanks at each spawn point. (3 in total: NW, NE, SW) Assign mages and other ranged damage dealers to assist the warrior when spawns appear. Mages and Druids MUST decurse the raid when he does his aoe curse, or the raid will wipe. When Noth blinks, stop dps until he is back onto the MT. It's recommended for MT to be Full Protection as you need to generate a large ammount of threat (+15% threat from talents) in a very short time using Shield Slam to get Noth back on MT. On the first balcony phase he summons 2 waves of plagued champions which must be focus fired and killed just like the sons of ragnaros. These need to be DPSed down even after Noth comes down. On the second balcony phase, he summons 2 waves of Plagued Champions as well as Plagued Guardians. There is only 1 Plagued Guardian per wave which must be stun locked and taken down first. Usually half the raid takes out the one in the northeast and half the raid takes out the one in the southwest. Then DPS down the champions, you may wish to leave some of the champions shackled for Noth's final stage on the ground. On Noth's 2nd descent, he must be concentrated on by everyone except the off tanks which will tank up to 4 or 5 Plagued Warriors. A good Damage gauge would be as follows : First balcony stage: 80% Second balcony stage: 50% Third balcony stage: 0% After Noth returns after his 2nd teleport, max dps on Noth, shackle and tank any spawns. You will probably not survive the third mob phase, so you have to get him down before. NOTE: At the pull the entire raid must be in the room or they will be locked out until Noth resets. =Quotes= * Glory to the master! * Your life is forfeit! * Die, trespasser! * Rise, my soldiers! Rise and fight once more! * My task is done! * Breathe no more! * I will serve the master... in... death! =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Belt token ;Atiesh * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23031 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23030 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23028 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22816 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23006 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23029 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23005 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22370 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22363 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22356 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 *Anikki's illustrated tactic Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses